The Star Labs Drabble Files
by niafadra
Summary: Caitlin is working late night at Star Labs. She is enjoying the quiet, reminiscing on her friends and all they went through, when Barry stops by and they end up having a therapeutic discussion on metahumans, Henry Allan, embarrassing full names, and how much a new friend can come to mean. teasing & banter ensue; Caitlyn POV, pre-Snowbarry.


**Just a sweet Drabble that has been on my mind for a while, went a bit out of hand and longer than expected. Hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N: Nothing recognizable belongs to me, least of all the wonderful Flash universe or the awesome Caitlin Snow. All property of their creators and the CW.**

Late nights at Star Labs, finishing research progress reports and documenting the day's events and any new data in the serene solitude was pretty much the norm for Doctor Caitlin Snow. Not to say she didn't appreciate the companionship and camaraderie of her colleagues or was it teammates now (for Barry, despite usually being around on a daily basis, didn't technically work there)? She vividly remembered Cisco`s joyous demonstration of hyperactive enthusiasm when Felicity had first referred to them all as team _Flash_. A soft smile lifted the corners of her mouth, her best friend was probably the one person, whose carefree approach to life`s twists, she never had the heart to disapprove off. Even after all that had happened to turn their world upside down, and regardless of the seriousness of the situation, Cisco could always be counted on to let problems roll of his hide and meet everything with a genuine smile and smart-ass remark. For all that the two scientists resided on opposite ends of the personality spectrum, she couldn't have chosen a better most trusted friend.

Caitlin was indeed happy that life at Star labs could again include exciting research, collaboration of like-minded individuals, teamwork based on trust and potential, hope, focus and even crime fighting, although she was unlikely to cease urging the others to be more careful and strategic soon. Everything they had painstakingly found and created in the last several months had seemed so far out the realms of possibility in the days immediately following the accelerator accident, so many lives ruined, friends … no, the big Lab family she had been so proud and thrilled to belong to – forever lost. Three survivors: more like shadows, squashed by horror, guilt, loss and grief, and that before learning of all the other casualties and victims resulted from that day. Things were different now, not perfect, but manageable with the options to help others, try repair some of the damage at least, do more than simply existing. Embracing her inherent practicality, the young doctor just accepted the unchangeable and focused on altering what she could.

It was due to those intrinsic affinities for rationality, order and perfectionism that Caitlin Snow occasionally not just appreciated, but needed a few hours of uninterrupted concentration, without outside distractions, to ensure her progress was going at optimal speed. From the implications of metahuman abilities for medical advances to discovering the science mechanism of the latest treat to the safety of the city, all projects in the Lab could benefit from quicker results and solutions. Who knew what was coming next and if it would allow time to develop proper counteractive methods from scratch. Leisurely progress was a lecture none of them had anymore.

As Caitlin was setting the computers to finish the needed bio samples analysis during the night, just in time to enter the next set of data for her current project in her research findings, she felt a breeze at her back and her hair entered her face. Knowing the cause for it, she used few quick taps to set the programs to their task and satisfied to see everything would run smoothly, calmly swirled in her chair to face the room's entrance. 'Did you forget your things again? There is nothing occurring on the police station, were you on patrol?' her voice was quiet from the long day, but relaxed.

'No' Barry returned, somewhat subdued. 'I haven't tried to go home or to work suited in at least three weeks, I was just working on my speed around the city, making sure nothing under the police radar wasn't going on, but seems tonight really is a quiet one. I will just hang up the suit now.' A blink and the case guarding Cisco`s latest version of the red get up was closed and Barry sank in the seat on the seat next to her work station. 'Aren't you done for today Dr. Snow? It's irresponsible to work 24 hours on a slow day, what if we need your medical assistance tomorrow? Even Dr. Wells agrees we need to preserve our energy for the bigger challenges ahead' the light-hearted quip sounded less upbeat than was the norm, but the speedster bemusement was still evident.

'_You_ telling _me_ to act more responsibly and be careful, why I would have never believed it!' nobody could say, Caitlin couldn't hold her own in spirited debates, even the good natured ones, regardless of any setting in exhaustion. 'Not that there is anything wrong with additional training or vigilance, but this middle of the night excess energy wouldn't happen to be related to your dad, right? How did your visit go last night, was he ok?'

'Physically? He was as ok as possible under the circumstances. The incarcerated metahuman had been on the opposite side of the prison when he broke out, nowhere near him, which is good, because I can't lose him, too. I love Joe, but I never want to imagine life without my only living biological parent. I wanted to make sure he was fine, after we caught that man this morning. Dad was very mad I had risked exposing my identity in the latest confrontation. He knows about the police wanting to arrest me and the army wanting me as a guinea pig, I promised not to lie to him and keep him in the loop on all that goes on with me. Now he very much agrees with you on being as careful as possible with my speed. He used my full name to lecture me and extract a promise to be cautious in the future, because not being able to visit me during my coma was bad enough. Perfect guilt trip technique, I have to admit. Between him, Joe and Wells, they are like a conspiracy, you may have no need to reiterate warnings soon.'

'If only, it wouldn't be the worse development. Don't take it that bad, nobody expects you to abandon second job, just to be more self-aware and prepared. Of course Dr. Allen would hate the idea of you in trouble while he is unable to be there for you, wouldn't you feel the same in his place? Full name use, unpleasant as it can be for some, is a parents prerogative. Its not like your is that bad anyway.'

'You wouldn't say that if you knew it. Wait a second, did refer to my dad as Dr. Allen, you sound as if you know him, which I know is impossible. I would know if you had.'

'Shows how much you know. I am you official personal doctor, I have not only _seen _and_ updated _your medical records, which have your full legal name, but I was in charge of explaining your condition to your next of kin and family. _Bartholomew_ is far from the worst name out there, at least is provides a number of related nicknames _Barry_. What are you complaining for?'

'Oh My GOD, … Please tell me you haven't told anyone else, Cisco doesn't know right? What about Felicity, she visited right? Even worse, if Oliver or Eddie and the others from the precinct knew, I can't even imagine! Dr – patient confidentiality is sacred, you know.'

'Why, that's not overdramatic at all! I will have you know, I have always done my utmost to up keep the standards of the medical profession, even when being a personal physician was never the plan. Besides, if I had told the Arrow, you would know it by now. I have been called professionalism personified, thank you very much!' Caitlin was enjoying teasing Barry very much. It wasn't often she would have the upper hand from the get go when it came to the worryingly overeager for danger and perpetually inquisitive CSI expert.

'Sorry, sorry. Accept my apology, I couldn't help but panic for a bit there. We don't usually tell you as a rule, but you can be pretty terrifying sometimes with or without information as leverage Dr. Snow.' Barry must have felt better by know, for he gave his usual broad smile.

'I will accept that as a compliment and the apology. Time to head out now. See you tomorrow.'

'Hey, Caitlin, wait just a second. Why did you call my dad at the prison, I know Joe didn't believe his innocence then, but surely he would have let him know how I was doing.'

'I didn't to both questions. I know Iris called him a few times with a progress report and Joe had let him know when we moved you here. Also, I didn't call the prison, I visited it. You kept him listed as next of kin and in the list of emergency contacts to be notified of details in case something happened. Cisco had red your blog after Joe told him a bit about you during a visit. As a doctor it is not my place to judge or counteract a patient's instructions. We didn't know your whole story, he was still your father, you obviously cared and kept in touch. Withholding information would have been unnecessarily cruel. It is my job to explain exactly what is going one with a patient and answer any questions and concerns. It's in the job description.'

'But, … but you went there? In Iron Heights? You weren't required to do that.'

'After I took over your case and we stabilized you. It wouldn't have been proper to give the news over the phone. I wasn't a full time patients doctor, but I know the importance of seeing and talking with the person in charge of your loved ones, getting to ensure personally they seem capable enough to be deemed trustworthy by you. It is a common courtesy I couldn't refuse, when I knew I would have wanted it for myself. You were injured following the explosion, there was so little I could do then for those who got hurt. I just detailed everything we could state with certainty at the time, what we were waiting to learn and answered all questions. After that we send a progress letter. It was the right thing to do.'

'You, dad … never said anything. Caitlin, thank you, I … That was very kind of you.'

'It really wasn't that big of a deal and so much has happened since then. I can't even remember the last time, we had a moment to take a breath, which is not necessarily a bad thing. And I am not made of ice, you know?' The lousy joke – all she was capable in her current level of tiredness – was successful at inciting a surprised half-smile in the tall man now looking at her.

'No, you are definitely not. It still means a lot to me, I really appreciate it. The least I can do is if you let me drop you home… you should rest now. I didn't mean to keep you longer.'

'Actually …' A tunnel of blurred colours, a churning wind all around and 10 seconds later she was at her door.

'Ow. Thanks, but that wasn't necessary.'

'It was nothing, and you deserve some extra rest. And thanks for the talk and … everything else, too. You may not have planned adding personal physician to your daily work, but I can't imagine a better one.'

'I will remind you what you said next time you and Cisco try a crazy plan.'

'We will try to do better, I promise. Goodnight Caitlin.'

'Goodnight Barry'

Caitlin Snow closed her front door, heard the tell-tale swish of air currents and dropped her things on the floor. Her team was safe and well in their homes or on their way to it, there were no more pressing work for tonight and she barely had enough energy to enter her bedroom and fall in her bed under the covers. Caitlin was happy their research had so much purpose and boundless capacity to change the world again, science was her passion and she would never abandon it. None the less, sometimes it was nice to know she could help her friends, her new smaller, but no less appreciated Lab family, with being there for them when they needed it, providing support and perspective. Knowing that when she needed it, any and all of them would be there for her, too. After all, that was what being a true team was all about, right?

With a content smile from a productive day, the female scientist finally went to sleep. Her last coherent thought being a mental note to not let Cisco know she thought of them as team Flash, too now. She needed her air of authority and credible disapproval of heedless risks to keep them in line, after all. She had her reputation for a reason.

**Spend half the night writing, so sorry if I missed a typo or mistake. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Feel free to Review! Have a lovely day!**


End file.
